Motorcycling is a popular sporting event in the United States and in the rest of the world. One of the popular motorcycles for the motorcycle enthusiasts is one that is equipped with a twin cylinder arranged in a V con figuration. An inherent problem of the V-twin engine is that the cylinder situated in the rear position does not get adequate cooling. When cool air first encounter the motorcycle while it is in motion, the front cylinder gets adequate cooling while only warm air circulates around the rear cylinder such that it is not adequately cooled. In adequately cooled engine cylinder may cause malfunction of the motorcycle engine, for instance may cause the cylinder to burn up and require replacement. It is therefore desirable to provide a device that can adequately cool the rear cylinder a V-twin motorcycle engine such that overheating of the rear cylinder does not occur.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle accessory that can assist the cooling of the rear cylinder of a V-twin engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooling air conduit that can be mechanically attached to the rear cylinder of a V-twin engine such that the rear cylinder of the engine can be adequately cooled.